


Levi's Exhibitionism

by Zeath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi loves it when he has an audience, reaching down to fondle his weeping cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Exhibitionism

It was a routine for Eren now, he had mapped out the Lance Corporal’s day from start to finish; he wakes up around eight in the morning and comes down the hallway, into the kitchen for a cup of black coffee and a piece of stale bread. He listens to the world around him as he enjoys his breakfast with that scowl. Once he’s finished he would wash his cup and dish obsessively before disappearing into his room to train himself with exercising his stomach, martial arts apparently. It was at that time Eren would start to drool because, hot damn, watching a shirtless Levi sweating was a sight to see. It’s even worse when he washes himself; being sweaty meant he would either be sticky all day or be clean and fresh for the day ahead of him, and of course he chooses the latter every time, _fuck_ if it doesn’t make Eren almost cream his underwear.

At ten the corporal would gather everyone up and teaches them to fight, just in case they’re alone and someone comes at them. He relaxes on the steps as he watches the teenagers around him attempt to succeed in the trivial fighting and defending that he could do with his eyes closed. Once they’re finished, two hours had gone by and everyone would leave to do their chores; some would gather sticks for the fire and others would clean in and around the house, a couple of people would also prepare food for lunch and dinner later on. Eren would sweep because he couldn’t be out of Levi’s sight for too long, he was a monster after all and the Lance Corporal was in charge of killing him off if he went berserk.

The brunette would take these advantages by watching his superior, eyes following that plush little ass in those tight trousers, those straps squeezing the thick flesh of his thighs almost seductively. It was almost mouth-watering to be around Levi on a bad day because he would snap at him and smack him around, when it was a day when he was frustrated though, that was a whole new ball game. Of course, Levi wasn’t stupid with the young boy’s eyes trailing his every move like he wouldn’t catch him. He’s taken the time to tease the teenager every now and again; bending down more often or slowly stripping when he wants to clean himself. He would laugh at the innocent face becoming flushed but he hid it expertly, it wouldn’t be a fun game if Eren knew he loved it when he was being the centre of his obsession.

Today however, he hadn’t gotten off in so long, being around children was something he didn’t enjoy at normal times but when he wasn’t even allowed to leave and he didn’t have time to himself that often, it was torture on his balls. Levi snuck into his room once more to let out some steam, sitting down on the bed and slipping his boots off with a clunk as they hit the floor limply, next came his cravat, untying it professionally and folding it up because he didn’t want to get it soiled. Ah. There he was. Eren’s curious eyes peeking through the crack in the door. His trousers were the next thing to be undone, nimble fingers unlatching his belt and taking apart the button before pulling his stiff cock from the confines of the tight trousers. He didn’t know what Eren was doing behind the thick wooden door but he could imagine that he was the teenager’s sick fantasy. The kid probably had a small dick too, how amusing. If he had better hearing, he guessed that he would be hearing the slick sounds of Eren pumping his pubescent cock to the show in front of him, whatever. Levi loves it when he has an audience, reaching down to fondle his weeping cock. Letting out a breath of air from his lungs, he started to stroke the hot flesh that had been neglected for so long.

Eren couldn’t believe it; the jackpot, he had only been masturbating to Levi stripping for about a month now, he thought nothing could get better than watching this corporal’s bare back ripple from the muscles hard at work. It always makes his small cock twitch with excitement but now it was like he couldn’t keep still, already close to busting a nut. His fingers wrapped tight around his hardness and starting to jack himself off, keeping up with the steady pace his superior was making. He continued to watch his elder masturbate, biting his lip to quieten himself because he doesn’t know when he going to witness something like this again and he doesn’t want to be caught when the best part is coming. Levi knew Eren was staring, feeling those green eyes bore into his body almost obsessively. He loved people watching him, it was a serious problem because even when he was slaughtering titans, he would want to gain everybody’s attention. Eren was the best thing that ever happened to him; being thrown under his wing for him to fight with the Scouting Legion but Levi knew that it wasn’t just that, those big eyes full of anger, lust for revenge and a hint of curiosity. He wanted to give him the best show that he could ever imagine, something that he could tell his friends about. He wanted to be seen, needed that feeling of being in someone’s centre of attention. It’d be amazing if Eren got the balls to actually tell his friends what he was doing and what he finds so that they could join in, maybe more. The thought of the other boys grabbing him and fucking him however they wanted made his hole clench on nothing, the idea of several tiny teens having rounds on his ass made him want to cum right then. Not the best fantasy but it’s all he could get right now until he was able to be around men his own age. The trousers were constricting for him to masturbate openly, making him uncomfortable and so he decided to give Eren a show by standing up, letting his cock hang freely and turned so that he back would be facing the hidden teenager, tugging and pulling down his trousers until they pooled around his feet. He heard the brunette gasp and let a shiver of pride run down his spine; it was always nice to get appreciation about his best aspect.

He sat back on the bed and laid flat on his back, his thighs almost trembling at the thought of someone staring at his most private parts, lifting his legs up and setting his feet firmly on the mattress as he spread himself open, fingers running down to his balls, cupping the small sack and rubbing it fondly. He couldn’t help letting out a breathy groan; it had been a while since he could play with himself openly. The kid must be jizzing himself witnessing his elder tending to himself in this way and all Levi could think about was _yeah, keep watching me, fucking cum while watching me_.

His hand sped up as he fumbled around with his plush sack, feeling them tighten under his grip as he drew closer to climax, knowing he should give his lapdog a show before it ends. He could now hear Eren panting, he was doing well with holding his voice but his breathing was loud, almost laboured; if he was ever going to get away with sneaking around, he would have to improve that. Still, it’s not like the kid could help himself, he was getting the best show he has ever had in his life, it was just a shame that he couldn’t make this moment longer. He let go of his balls, lifting his leg a little off the bed as his middle and pointer finger rubbed over his asshole, taking in a breath and letting it out shakily, he hadn’t done this since he was back with Erwin, and even then it was more him being used, not toying with his asshole but more being fucked raw, until he was crying out for him to stop because he was too sensitive. He had sunk so low, doing this just so Eren could get his rocks off. His pride shuddering knowing that he would have come because he had watched Levi. That changed everything entirely, maybe having a kid with lots of stamina would be fun, and maybe he would just keep fucking him over and over while filling him up with _so many_ loads of cum. “ _Fuck_.”

He was so close, the slick noises of his precum loud in the bedroom as he fastened his fist, humping up into it with urgency. He was going to do it, going to fucking cum all over himself while a teenager rubbed one out behind his door. The others would be back from their jobs any moment now and he didn’t care if he was heard, wanting to get his satisfaction. He slipped the tip of his middle finger into his dry hole, knowing it’s a huge trigger forhim because of too many rough treatments with a certain blonde, whenever he played with his ass he would cum. Not even caring that he had no lube because he was fucking his ass with his finger, riding it like he would Eren’s pubescent cocklet, ignoring the burn that came with it because oh fuck! he was cumming, the orgasm rippling through him with soft waves. Hot spurts of semen soiled his shirt and he didn’t care because it felt so good right now, he could practically feel his balls emptying out over him and he couldn’t stop himself. “Mm fuck, _Eren_.”

He wanted to laugh when he heard a soft gasp and a muffled grunt on the other side of the door, knowing that Eren just came, probably shocked him too to know that his Lance Corporal had cried out his name while cumming. No matter, he simply let himself relax into the aftershocks of his orgasm while the soft thumping of footsteps quickly faded; obviously Eren had just ran away to clean up, it doesn’t matter. They both couldn’t wash away what they just did, it would be remembered by the both of them.


End file.
